world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Sami Heston
Your name is SAMI HESTON. You fancy yourself a MAD ARTIST, but despite your love of THE ARTS you're BARELY ABOVE AVERAGE at them. Your room is covered in stains from paint and charcoal, and discarded bits of clay from previous failed experiments. You describe yourself as a film lover, but truth be told you pretty much ONLY WATCH CARTOONS. You're REALLY INTO MAGIC, even though you know it's just fake. But sometimes you like to pretend like it's not. Which is why you have CHEAP FAKE OCCULT SUPPLIES and REALLY AWFUL FANTASY LITERATURE secreted in various places around your room. You bought most of it from a SHADY CHARACTER who promised things of them that you knew from the start were all lies, but you couldn't bring yourself to say no to him because you're A HUGE POLLYANNA and didn't want him to think you didn't trust him. Even though no one in their right mind would have trusted him. The so-called "athame" is made of plastic for the love of Pete! You're really bad at PLANNING AHEAD and MANAGING YOUR TIME, which would explain the number of unfinished projects that litter your room. You never technically gave up on them, but it's been more than a year since you last worked on some of them. Other things come up and you forget entirely about the things you had been working on. Your dad keeps bugging you to throw them out, but that would be admitting you had given up on them, and you're not ready to do that. Your Pesterchum Handle is arcaneArtisan, and in chat you used to flippin' swear a flippin' lot, but in a fit of panic you promised you'd stop. And you keep your promises. Life Before SBurb Sami was raised by COLONEL HESTON, a highly disciplined, drill sergeant-type. Though he's very fond of Sami, the Colonel and Sami don't really know how to talk to one another. Sami for her part loves the Colonel, but doesn't have a disciplined bone in her body, and certainly never got in the habit of saluting or waking up at the crack of dawn to the sound of a bugle call. The Colonel only knows how to teach a young person through shouting and discipline that goes right over Sami's head. The Colonel is an obsessive knitter, and this has left almost every surface in the house covered in TACKY DOILIES, which offend Sami's sense of design so bad she tries to avoid spending much time around them. He also attempts to make his own clothes and aprons frequently, but they have a tendency to come out quite a bit more posh and frilly than his personality would suggest. Friends and Relationships Below are Sami's opinions about her co-players and acquaintances. Humans *Kate — She's kind of creepy, but really cool. She was a really good leader. *Beau — The smartest, sweetest, prettiest girl in Paradox Space. She's slumming it a bit to be with me. *Doir — Something's troubling him on the inside and he's acting out because he doesn't know how else to deal with it. Probably needs someone to take him under their wing. *Nate — I think he needs more confidence. He's got a lot to be proud of, if he'd just stop beating himself up all the time. *Aura — Smartie-britches and comes up with some really clever, if crazy ideas for things to do in battle. I hope her powers don't get her hurt. *Leon — I'm glad he's okay, but it's kind of creepy for him to be hitting on Seriad when he's all old and stuff now. *Dean — I don't know what his deal was, and I kind of resent that his betrayal made me start doubting people I love. But I'm sad that he's gone. *Avel — Who? Trolls *Balish — He's scared of hurting people, and probably of getting hurt, so he tries to be a lot pricklier than he is. I feel bad for him about all that weird stuff going on in his head. *Nullar — Poor thing needs a good hug more than anyone else in Paradox Space. I think I've decided that I'm going to be the one to give it to her. I just hope things don't get flipped up because of me. *Meouet — I think she might be the most practical person I know. I feel bad that she's not getting on well with her new team, but I think she's strong enough to be the "Drill Sergeant" they need. I've got her back, if so. *Maenam — She's better than me at everything I'm good at. And she's such a sweetheart that I can't even feel good about resenting her for it. *Rilset — He seemed okay when I talked to him, but I really do not like how he was treating Null. Not a fan. *Ryspor — Seems polite and well-mannered. *Seriad — She seemed nice and I felt bad for how cruel life had been to her, but leaving Doir for Leon is a little messed up. *Kikate — Never really got to know him. I feel bad for Katie though. *Tlaloc — If he learns to stop creeping on Beau, I think we can be okay. Otherwise....grr. *Jossik — He was a bit of a mess. It sucks how much he went through, and then to die so suddenly and violently. *Glissa — I think I saw her once on Derse. She seemed friendly, and cute. *Vejant — Never met the guy. Null doesn't seem to be a fan, but Null doesn't like most people. Twinks *Libby — Poor Libby. I wish I could be her friend. But I think I just make her angrier every time I talk to her. And I'm a little upset after hearing how she's treated Null. Maybe it would be better just to give her wide berth. *Scarlet — I know I probably shouldn't trust her, but I feel bad for Scarlet, and I'd like to be better friends with her. Things have been tough on her. And she says she still thinks of me as a friend, so I think I should try to give her the benefit of a doubt. *Herald — From what I've heard, he's very enthusiastic and friendly. And Scarlet used to be crazy about him before she came back to life. But some of the things Jack has said make me nervous about him, and I can't get this image out of my head from a dream I had where he almost hurt Maenam. *Jack — I don't think I've ever hated anyone before. I guess now I have. Thanks Jack: I'll never forgive you. Other *Colonel — The most embarassing parent who ever lived. But I'm so glad he's still around to embarass me. *Queen Foolsprite — A lot of his jokes seem more mean than funny. And he'd better keep his hands to himself. *Dark Queen — She's not a very nice person, and I don't like how she treats Null at all. *Ernahsprite — She sounds scary. But I might have to deal with her to figure out how to remove this curse. *Horrorterrors — Why couldn't I have been possessed by NICE otherworldly entities? Or at least ones that just want to do mischief instead of hurting things? In-Game Information * Character Sheet * Alchemization Worksheet * Eldritch Painting Extra Entry Logs *[[S Sami 0-1]] (ENTRY pt. 1) *[[S Sami 0-2]] (ENTRY pt. 2) Log History OOC Contact Information *'ooc Pesterchum handle: '''arcaneArtisan (same as IC handle) *'email': norton@spacecolonyepee.com *'reddit username''': ezekielnorton *Sims3 Character Image http://prntscr.com/290jhl Gallery Samiheston_profileimage.png|Concept Art sami.png|Profile Image samisprite.png|Symbolic Mode samisprite_dream.png|Dreamself Symbolic Mode sami_talksprite.png|Talksprite Samichat.png|Chatsprite (by yarnWitch) LhybmhK.png|Fanart (by yarnWitch)